Timing
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: Sometimes, things work out when they're supposed too. Sometimes, it's all about the timing. Outlaw Queen. Post S3 Finale.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my attempt at writing _another_ post finale Outlaw Queen fic, because I can't get the two of them out of my head. My other story is very Regina-centered and I thought it would be interesting to do something from Robin's point of view. This one is just a oneshot, though, and I'm not letting you all persuade me for more ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the heartache that the finale caused me.**

* * *

"_Well, maybe things work out when they're supposed too. Maybe it's all about timing."_

His own words echoed through his mind as he watched his wife and child sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms. He had been with them, but the close proximity to his Marian was something that he didn't know how to deal with. She'd been gone for so long. He believed her to be dead for so long.

And now, she was back.

Ah, timing indeed.

Of course she would return just as he'd given his heart to another woman. He had finally found happiness, finally found someone who not only eased the ache of Marian's loss, but someone who sparked a passion in him that he thought he would never feel again. He was happy, truly happy. But then, Marian reappeared.

He was so excited to see her. Absolutely shocked and speechless, but his heart swelled with relief and happiness. She had cried as he pulled her into his arms. Roland calling her "mama" had been too much for all of them. Robin had wrapped them both into the tightest embrace he could muster, finding comfort in the thought that his family was finally back together.

He was so caught up in the shock of seeing Marian alive and well that he hadn't even noticed Regina quietly slip out of the diner. He didn't notice until he saw the worried expression on Henry's face, and the glance of concern that Snow White exchanged with her daughter. He had wanted to jump up and go after her; find the beautiful woman who had entrusted her heart to him.

But then Marian had leaned up to kiss him, and his emotions became so conflicted and torn that he didn't know what to do. So he stayed put.

He ate and laughed and held his family close to him for the rest of the night in Granny's diner. He tried to focus on the excitement of having his family together, but he couldn't help the way his eyes wandered around trying to catch a glimpse of her. He was hoping against hope that she had come back. That she wasn't alone and upset.

She didn't deserve that.

Robin leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. He shouldn't feel this conflicted. He should be overjoyed at the return of Marian.

The only problem was that he wasn't.

He had gotten over her so long ago. He had let her go and grieved for his loss. But, he had healed. Robin had moved on, and found love again.

He loved Regina Mills.

He cast a forlorn look at his peaceful Marian. She was so calm and serene in sleep, much like she was in day to day life. Marian was the kindest woman he had ever known, and that was what he loved about her. She was always there for him with her unwavering support and love, no matter what. She was natural in her beauty and gentle with her words. After he lost her, he was nearly unable to go on. The pain of losing someone who was always there for you was one of the worst trials he had ever endured.

Marian was, to put it lightly, an opposite of the other woman he loved. Regina was not gentle; Regina was fierce, striking. Her presence was a force to be reckoned with and her beauty was something that knocked him off his feet. Regina knew how to carry herself and she knew what she was capable of. But, unlike Marian, Regina also had another side to her. With Marian, her entire body and soul was laid out for Robin to see. Regina was hidden, guarded. He'd managed to slither his way past her walls and the woman he found hiding underneath was just as breathtaking as the fierce one she showed the world.

Underneath it all, Regina was battered and bruised. She didn't show her weakness to anyone; she'd barely even allowed him to glimpse it. But he knew it was there. Just like Marian, Regina could be gentle and innocent. She simply chose not to let anyone see it for fear of being seen as weak.

Robin stood quickly and shook his head. He couldn't deal with these thoughts anymore. He needed to move, to run, to _do something_.

Deciding that a walk through the forest would help him clear his mind, he turned away from his sleeping family and headed towards the salvation of the dark wooded landscape.

* * *

He had been walking for nearly an hour when he heard a strange sound. As a man who had spent nearly all of his life living in the forest, he could recognize the noises animals made opposed to human ones. And this noise was painstakingly human.

Stepping lightly to be sure whomever was there wouldn't hear him approaching, he stayed close to the trees and moved towards the noise.

When he found the cause of it, his heart dropped.

Regina.

She was sitting on a fallen tree, and it only took him a moment to realize that it was the same tree she had sat on when he'd found her in the forest once before. It was when she was reading that letter, the one that had confused and saddened her. It was the letter that she had believed was written about her, but was actually about her wicked sister. Regina had looked so sad and fragile that day. Robin was shocked that she had allowed him to see her like that. That was the first time he realized that he did truly care for her.

He continued to stand next to the tree, unseen, watching the Queen. She was crying softly. Her elbows were on her knees with her hands covering her face. Regina's shoulders shook with each sob that forced its way up from her chest. She looked impossibly weak and broken.

Her shallow sobs were the noise he'd followed.

He was the cause of those sobs and the guilt that ripped through his chest nearly caused him to cry out in his own pain.

He couldn't just stand here and watch her suffer. He couldn't let her believe that she wasn't good enough, or that she didn't deserve to be happy. Seeing her in pain hurt him. He knew he was the cause of it, and he wanted to make things right. He wanted Regina to have her happy ending.

Before he could move to comfort her, the Queen had straightened herself up. She took a few deep breaths and then rose to her feet, wiping hastily at her cheeks. She turned, preparing to make her way home, when her eyes landed on him.

They gazed at each other for a long moment. Regina's expression changed from surprised to angry to hurt all over again. He watched as the tears pooled in her eyes, but she used her own stubbornness to will them not to fall.

"Regina."

His voice was quiet and thick with emotion, but Regina didn't react to it. She barely reacted to him at all. And then, her eyes dropped to stare at the forest floor.

"I was just leaving."

Her voice wavered and Robin wanted to run towards her and scoop her into his arms. He wanted to take all of the pain and hurt away from her but he didn't know how. Regina turned away from him and moved to leave, but he reacted faster.

He was at her side in a moment, reaching out to grasp her smaller hand.

"Regina, please." He wanted to make her understand that he loved her. He wanted her to know that none of this was her fault, but he didn't know how to convey it. The only way he knew how to take her pain away was by pledging himself to her, but he was still so conflicted about the situation.

Regina didn't look at him. Or maybe she couldn't. But her voice was surprisingly even when she spoke. "Go back to your family. Let me go."

He wasn't blind to the double meaning of her last three words.

"I can't. I won't." He promised.

Robin stepped in front of her then, using his free hand to cradle her cheek. His touch caused the tears to overflow from her eyes. To be honest, he was shocked that she didn't pull away or scream at him. She just stood there, painfully still, and allowed him to invade her space.

"Milady," His voice was soft.

Regina hazarded a glance up at him, and the pain in her eyes was something that physically made his chest ache.

"I want you to be happy." The tears fell freely as her voice wavered on her words. "Be happy with Marian and Roland. Please."

He wiped the tears away with his thumb as he looked at her. "Regina—,"

"It's okay." She tried to smile at him, but it was such a defeated and broken attempt that Robin almost grimaced. But Regina continued on. "You chose her, and I want you to know that it's okay. This is goodbye."

His eyes widened at her words. It was almost laughable, that this broken and honest woman standing before him was once the Evil Queen who cared only for herself. Regina was telling him to be happy, even without her, because she cared for him that much. She would willingly endure the pain of watching him laugh and smile with another woman while she went back to living a lonely life in her giant mansion.

He couldn't let that happen.

"No."

His emotions had completely taken over, but that one word response was stronger than anything he'd said all night. Robin knew that he couldn't ignore the emotions flowing through him. He couldn't turn his back on this woman, this unbelievable woman who had suffered so much yet was telling him she only wanted his happiness.

With a realization that made his heart beat extra fast, he knew what he had to do.

"Regina," He said her name again, and this time she didn't cut him off. "If you want me to be happy, then I need you to do one thing."

She blinked at him, confused.

He smiled. "I need you to promise me you'll never say goodbye again. Not like this." Her eyebrows pulled together as she tried to understand what he was saying. "I don't want to say goodbye to you. I want you in my life, in my arms, and in my heart. I love you, Regina Mills. I'm not letting you go."

And there it was; the understanding washed over her face and her mouth fell open in complete shock.

Robin used her speechlessness to his advantage, and pulled her body close to his. He leaned in slowly, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted too, but she didn't. He closed the gap between them and kissed her slowly. The kiss grew as Regina seemed to finally realize that he had made his decision, he had chosen her.

He knew the exact moment she had believed that this was real, because she gave herself over to him completely. Her hands wound around his neck and she deepened the kiss with an almost desperate passion. She had started crying again, and he even allowed a few tears of his own to fall. The salty tears mingled together on their lips, which refused to separate.

When their mouths finally did break apart, their bodies did not. Regina let her head fall forward into the crook of his neck, breathing heavily. Robin placed gentle kisses against her hair as he held her body tightly against his. He never wanted to unwrap his arms from her.

"What about Marian?"

Robin sucked in a breath at her question. He'd been so caught up in the moment that he hadn't really thought that through.

"I love Marian." He said softly. "I always will. But I'm not in love with her. You have that honor, milady." He could almost feel Regina smile against him, even if he couldn't see her expression. "She'll be devastated, but she'll understand. I've changed since we were married and I'm sure she will grow to change too."

After a moment, Regina pulled back far enough to look at him. "If you would have been five minutes later, we would have never had this conversation. After I left the forest I was planning to make a memory potion to forget everything that happened between us."

The honesty in her words hurt him. He kissed her once more, softly, and brushed away her remaining tears.

"I guess it's all about timing."

Regina smiled against his lips, then pulled him even closer.


End file.
